


Missing piece

by FromMalecWithLove



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Also different from the show, Completely different from the books, Discovers, Fear, First Times, M/M, Magnus and Rafael friendship, No shadowhunters world, Secrets, Which I've never read, some homophobia, which i LOVE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMalecWithLove/pseuds/FromMalecWithLove
Summary: Moving to a new place can be hard for anyone especially after losing your mother in a freak accident. Now Magnus and his father must try and put their lives back together. Along the way he makes new friends and even finds love but after a previous heartbreaking break up will he allow himself to fall in love again. NO BATA!!! This is an AU high school fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> All opinions are welcome and I apologize if this isn't to your liking. This is my first Malec fic so I hope I do it justice. Even though this is AU I tried to include most of the characters from the show. Okay enough rambling let's get into the opening chapter. ENJOY!!!!!

Magnus stares up at the huge building surrounded by students and felt his heartbeat quicken. Getting of his bike he grabbed his helmet and headed inside. After retrieving his schedule and locker combination from the front office he wondered around outside before just sitting at one of the empty benches. Pulling out his phone he dialed his dads number and raised the phone to his ear.

"Hey, how's it going?" Ragnor quickly says. "Is everything okay, did something happen?"

"Relax everything is fine." Magnus says. "I was just calling to tell you that because I knew you eventually call anyway."

"Good." Ragnor says. "I was a little nervous letting you go alone."

"I'm sixteen dad and besides I can take care of myself." Magnus looked up as the other students began to head inside. "I better go, I'll see you later." He hung up the phone just as someone approached him.

"Do you ride?" He says.

He frowned up at the slightly pale boy. "Yeah, Suzuki GSX-R...why do you?"

"Yeah, my dad and I are obsessed with them." He says. "He got the same bike for me on my fourteen birthday, I'm Rafael by the way."

"Magnus." He says getting up.

"Do you need help finding your classes because we have time before first period." Rafael says. "I can show you around."

"Thanks." Magnus grabs his book bag. "Quick question, will this fit in my locker?" "Yeah it will." Rafael grabbed his own helmet that he sat on the table. After showing Magnus where his first period class was he continued to show him around when the warning bell sounded. "There's the warning bell, will you be okay getting back to class?"

"Yeah, thanks for showing me around" Magnus says.

"No problem, I'll meet up with you later." Rafael ran off.

Magnus headed the opposite to his locker and put his helmet inside before going back to where his class was. When he got there the teacher was standing outside the door, arms folded over her chest.

"You must be Magnus Bane." Catarina says unfolding them. "Late for your first day of class is not really a good first impression."

"Apologies, I had trouble finding my way." Magnus says.

Catarina gave him a once over before stepping to the side. "I'll let it pass because it's your first day but not again. You get no special treatment just because you're new. Come on in."

Magnus swallowed before following her inside. All eyes were on him and he was suddenly afraid that his fly was down or something.

"Class this is Magnus Bane and he's joining us from Ferry View Vally. Magnus why don't you take a seat next to Isabelle in the middle. I know that she'll be more then happy to catch you up." She handed Magnus a book. "Right Miss Lightwood?"

"I would be honored Miss Loss." She moved her book bag and sat it on the floor next to her. She eyed Magnus as he walked over and sat next to her. Her eyes went to his fingernails which were painted black but sparkled. "Love your nails, where did you go to get those done?"

"I did them." Magnus says. "One of my many talents...Isabelle right?"

"Call me Izzy." She says reaching over and opening the book to the page they were on. "Start from the top and if you need any help just let me know."

Magnus smiled. "Thanks." Gladly Magnus was able to get through all the questions with ease because Physics was his best subject. When the bell sounded Magnus was called to the front.

"I haven't had a change to meet your parents, I have with all my other students and I would like to with yours as well." She says.

"It's just my dad but I can tell him that you want to meet him, I know he won't mind." Magnus says.

"Great, we can meet tomorrow after school." She says gathering her things.

Magnus nodded and headed out when he saw Rafael standing by the door. "Hey."

"Hey, sorry I had to leave like that." Rafael says. "My teacher would have killed me if I were late again."

"It's alright." Magnus says. "What class do you have next?"

"Chemistry, I hate Chemistry." Rafael says.

"I think I have chemistry too with a Mr. Lucian Graymark." Magnus says pulling out his paper.

"Cool, we can probably head over there now." They started to walk off but he bumped into someone and they shouted out watch it freak before continuing on their way. He frowned as some eyes fell on them.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked.

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine." Rafael smiled. "Come on let's go."

Magnus just followed behind, on the way someone caught his eye. The dark haired teen stood next to a blond and they both seemed to be locked into whatever they were watching on the phone. Suddenly the dark haired boy looked up at him and he stopped, he felt frozen in the teens gaze.

"Magnus, come on?" Rafael says.

His head snapped back ahead of him. "Sorry." Magnus glanced back and the teen once more before hurrying after Rafael.

Alec couldn't help but wonder who the other boy was. "Hey do you know anything about a new student being here?"

"You mean that goth looking kid that was hanging out with that freak Rafael yeah I've heard people talking about him." Jace turned off his phone and shoved it into his pocket. " Why do you ask?"

Alec shrugged. "Just wondering...so are you coming over tonight? My folks won't be there so we can invite the guys over and hang out."

"What about your sister?" Jace says walking off.

"She's staying the night with Clary, Max is too." Alec says. "Is she still not talking to you?"

"No and I've apologized like a billion times." Jace says. "Our anniversary just completely slipped my mind. She already thinks we're drifting part because I'm always hanging out with you and the guys."

"And that's your problem right there." Alec says. "All she wants is to spent one night with you."

"Oh what do you know...you've never even been with a girl." Jace says. "Speaking of that what's going on with you and Lydia?"

"Nothing." Alec says. "We've been though all this before Jace, I just don't feel anything there."

"That's the most lamest excuse ever." Jace says. "She likes you."

"Just drop it." Alec says. "I gotta get to class, I'll just see you later." He headed to room 101, Chemistry. When he got there Mr. Graymark was giving his usual speech. He scanned the room and saw the kid with eyeliner sitting next to Rafael. Their eyes briefly meeting once more before he moved to the back of the classroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day Magnus found himself sitting alone in the lunchroom staring down at his tray of food. It wasn't bad compared to the food at his old school but it still didn't look appetizing. Rafael then sat across from him with a brown bag. "How can people seriously eat this food, it looks gross."

Rafael smiled. "That's why I bring my own food, the food here has always been horrible."

Magnus smiled as well and looked around to find the tall dark haired teen watching him from across the room. "Can I ask you something?" Rafael nodded just as the other teen looked away. "Who is that over by the window?"

Rafael frowned and followed his gaze. "Oh that's nobody...just some jock who thinks he better then everyone else. The dark haired one is his friend Alec. I'd stay away from them if I were you."

Magnus couldn't help but think of how attractive he was. Alec.

"You okay dude?" Rafael asked noticing the blank look on his face.

"Oh yeah sorry." He went back to his food just as the Izzy girl from before spotted him and headed over to their table. A smaller redhead with her. "Hello Isabelle."

"Magnus, Miss Loss asked me to give this to you." Izzy handed him a folder. "It's just some more work stuff so you can catch up and a letter for your parents."

"Oh thanks." Magnus says taking the folder. He glanced at Rafael and saw the uneasy look on his face.

"This is my my friend Clary Fairchild." Izzy says.

"Nice too meet you Miss Fairchild." Magnus shook her hand.

"Wow that made me feel old, just call me Clary." She says. Suddenly she heard her name being called and looked up to see Jace waving her over. "Come on Izzy lets go."

"Wait up." Izzy called back. "I'll see you later Magnus."

Magnus watched them go then looked back to Rafael. "Hey, what was that about?"

"Nothing." Rafael says. "I'm just not really considered the popular type. Plus what I am makes me an even bigger outcast. I gotta go though, I'll see you later."

He got up and left before Magnus got a chance to say anything else. Once he was done he got up and left. There was still time before next period so he wondered around until he came upon the library. It was huge. He stood by the entrance just looking around.

"Quite the collection isn't it?" Miss Loss says walking up next to him. "Is there something inparticular that you're looking for?"

"Not really." He thought for a second before looking around. "I was just looking around."

"Well then I'll leave you to it." She says.

Magnus watched her go then started searching the sea of books for anything and nothing inparticular. After finally settling on two books he went to an empty table and started reading. He was about six sentences in when a loud crash made him look up. That's when he saw the dark haired teen from before staring down at a cart of books which he apparently knocked over. He watched as he knelt down to pick them up and noticed some books behind him so he decided to help. Picking up the three books he stood back up behind him. "You missed some."

Hearing the unfamiliar voice made Alec stop. Slowing turning around he looked up at the mysteries teen. He jumped up a little to quickly and ended up knocking the cart back over. Which earned him a few glares from other students who were trying to study or read.

Magnus knelt down and helped picking up the books once more. "Are you always this clumsy?" He asked with a smile.

"No, I was just...distracted." Alec got to his feet along with Magnus.

"I know we have a class together but I don't think I ever caught your name." Magnus says. He remembers Rafael telling him something about a name but it left his mind as soon as he saw him.

"Alec?"

Magnus made a face. "Is that short for something?"

"Alexander." He says. "Everybody just calls me Alec?"

"Well as you probably already know I'm Magnus, it was nice to officially meet you Alexander. I'll let you get back to what you were doing?" Turning he headed back over to the table where his book was waiting for him. When he looked back up the brown eyed teen was gone. Just then the bell rang so he gathered the books and headed out. When he got to his third period class he saw the blond from the lunchroom that was with Alexander standing by the door, arms folded over his chest. He went to walk past him but the blonds arm shot out and stopped him. He narrowed his eyes at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah you can stay away from my girlfriend for starters." Jace says.

"Not sure what you mean by that." Magnus says.

"Don't play dumb, I saw you talking to her in the lunchroom." Jace snapped.

"Mr. Wayland?" Mr. Starkweather says coming up behind him. "Why don't you come in and take a seat before you spent the rest of the day in detention."

Jace growled but went inside and sat down.

"Forgive Jace." Mr. Starkweather says. "You must be the new transfer. My name is Hodge Starkweather and this is my English class."

"Magnus Bane, it's nice to meet you sir." He says clutching the books to his chest.

"No need to be nervous everyone is welcome in my class." Hodge headed back inside and Magnus followed.

The room was already full with students and he noticed that the only empty seat was next the the blond. He frowned but made his way back and sat down.

"Mr. Wayland why don't you grab Mr. Bane a book and show him where we are?"

Jace groaned but got up and retrieved the book before dropping it on the desk. "Page 58."

"Really Jace?" Mr. Starkweather says.

Jace shrugged. "Whatever."

Magnus watched him a few more seconds before turning back to his book. As class went on he could still feel the blonds eyes on him and he did he best to just ignore him. When the bell finally sounded he quickly gathered his things and left the room. Two more classes before school was finally over. Third period was gym which surprised him. The only thing they did was hang around in the gymnasium either playing basketball or chatting the the bleachers. If it was up to him this shouldn't even be a period because it felt like elementary school. That seemed to go by pretty fast and it was finally time for last period. History. When he got there the room was empty, only the teacher sat at his desk going over papers. "Mr. Morgenstern?

The teacher looked up and smiled. "You must be Magnus Bane, Valentine Morgenstern at your service. How is your first day going?"

"So far so good." Magnus says. "Better then my old school anyway?"

"Well I've received your transcripts from your old school and I'm impressed. If you keep that up you'll be the top student here in no time." Mr. Morgenstern headed back to his seat as the other students came in. Magnus sat in the front row and soon the class was full and he was glad that the teacher didn't call him out about being the new student.

"Excuse me do you have a pencil I can borrow?" The girl next to him says. "I don't think I've see you around before, I'm Lydia."

"Magnus and here you go." Magnus says handing her a pencil. "Have you lived here long?"

"Pretty much my whole life." Lydia says. "Are you an only child?"

Magnus nodded. "It's just me and my dad, my mom passed away."

"I'm sorry." Lydia says. "I know what it's like to lose a parent, it sucks. My parents died in a car accident when I was seven and I've lived with my grandma ever since."

"That's terrible I'm so sorry." Magnus says. Lydia just smiled before turning towards the front of the class. As class went on he found himself getting lost in conversation with her. When the bell finally sounded singling the end of class he gathered his things.

"Thanks for the pencil, usually I'm always prepared when I come to school." Lydia says. "I guess I'll see you around."

Magnus smiled. "Definitely."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
